Antes De Dormir
by Gabriel H. A
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando las luces se apagan y los sueños flotan impacientes? Los sentimientos ocultos pueden salir y ser la luz que hace falta en la oscuridad de la noche. Solo oculto entre cuatro paredes aquellos que una vez fueron presos de los recuerdos y de los maravillosos momentos que se almacenan y ayudad a que aquellos sentimientos se vuelvan cada vez mas fuerte, lo podrán decir
1. Chapter 1

Dentro de aquellas paredes de aquella enorme casa, dos almas conviven siempre sumergidas en su mundo. Estas chicas gozan de buena compañía en el silencio de la noche, mas solo el delicado roce del lápiz sobre el papel garabatos deja mientras que ella une lineas y crea formas bonitas, ambientes, personajes todo en un mundo en 2d.

"Kyoko-chan" una de ellas le llamo a la otra, uso una voz suave para no sorprender a su concentrada amiga y que por su culpa terminara arruinando toda una tarde de trabajo "¿quieres que te traiga algo antes de que me retire a mi habitación?"

La otra chica se alejo del papel, sus ojos azules fueron hacia su compañera admirándola de pies a cabeza "¿ya es tan tarde?, no me he dado cuenta" dijo la chica rubia suspirando con los parpados cansados "bueno, el tiempo vuela cuando me concentro"

Kyoko silencio mientras Akari le observaba desde la entrada de aquella enorme habitación. Como parte de su trabajo era cuidar de aquella rubia, se sentía algo culpable por no detenerle al exigirse demasiado.

"parece que estas al limite" dijo ella notando lo cansada que estaba su amiga "eso no es bueno para ti"

Kyoko se alejo de su escritorio empujando la silla en la que había estado sentada durante horas "creo que si" la rubia se levanto y enderezo su espalda "pero al menos estoy adelantada"

Con el pasar de los años Kyoko había acumulado gran fortuna y gran prestigio gracias a sus dones con el dibujo. A sus veintisiete años no había lugar sobre la tierra donde no se haya oído hablar de ella. Todos disfrutaban de sus obras y todos hablaban de ella.

"me preocupas" dijo Akari esquivando algunos muebles que estaban tirados en la habitación "ve a dormir por favor" la pelirroja fue hacia la cama y le acomodo las sabanas y esponjo la almohada "mañana recogeré todo esto"

"tu siempre tan buena amiga" Dijo Kyoko acercándose a la cama "bien tu ganas, pero..." tomo con fuerza a la pelirroja y la aventó sobre la cama

"¿¡Kya~ Kyoko-chan que haces!?" Kyoko se tiro encima de la pelirroja y la rodeo con sus brazos. La rubia sostuvo a la pelirroja en un fuerte abrazo mientras enterraba su rostro entre los pechos de Akari.

"crees que me iba a dormir sin mi mascota" la rubia sin soltar a la pelirroja tomo las sabanas y se las echó encima

"Kyoko-chan, yo no soy tu mascota" Protesto haciendo pucheros pero no hizo intentos por zafarse "esto no esta bien"

"¿y por que?" Dijo la rubia "estamos solas, ademas mi 'novia' no esta, ¿a que le temes?" Kyoko se acerco mas el cuerpo Akari al suyo y aspiro el dulce aroma del cuello de la pelirroja "ya hemos dormido juntas muchas veces, no es como que fuéramos hacer algo indecente"

"bueno..." dijo Akari imaginándose el significado de 'indecente' provocándole que sus mejillas se sonrojaran

Kyoko rió de forma disimulada y se aparto para verla tan indefensa "¿quieres que hagamos cositas?" Akari enrojeció completamente "jeje tu siempre tan inocente" Kyoko se acurruco en el pecho de la pelirroja sin dejar de abrazarle "al menos quedate conmigo hasta que me duerma, ya sabes que no me gusta estar sola"

Akari asintió con la cabeza y tomando un control en su mano derecha apretó un botón que provoco la extinción de la luz artificial dentro de la habitación dejándola completamente a oscuras "sigues siendo una niña" La pelirroja devolvió el abrazo y deposito un beso en la cabeza hueca de Kyoko "te quiero Kyoko-chan"

"si, todas dicen eso" Kyoko noto lo tensa que Akari se puso, pensó en pedirle disculpas pero aun no estaba muy convencida "Akari, ¿me amas?"

Akari reacciono a la pregunta acelerando su corazón, había sido fiel a esa rubia que ocultar sus sentimiento ya era otra historia. Pues aunque no lo parezca Akari acepto estar con Kyoko por la simple razón de que la rubia no tenia a nadie que le brindara amor, sin mas Akari pareció rendirse ante los encantos de Kyoko. Con el pasar del tiempo fue creciendo dentro de su corazón aquel amor por la rubia de ojos azules.

"no es difícil saber la verdad" dijo Kyoko "tienes un doctorado y aun así aceptaste quedarte conmigo, como mi sirvienta, como mi chef, como mi mano derecha"

"yo..." Akari no podía mentir, y menos con algo tan delicado como el amor "te amo Kyoko-chan" Dijo mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar pues no sabia como Kyoko la veía

"ya es el momento Akari-chan" Kyoko se alejo despacio, gracias a la poca luz que entraba por la ventana pudo ver aquellas gotas cristalinas "sabes bien que tengo novia" Kyoko limpio con sus dedos las mejillas de la pelirroja "pero también sabes que todo eso es una farsa"

Akari se soltó de los brazos de Kyoko y le dio la espalda, lentamente se fue levantando de la cama pero la rubia le tomo por la muñeca para impedirlo. Akari volteo a verla mientras sentía aun mas su corazón quebrarse, tanto que las lagrimas volvieron a precipitarse de sus ojos.

"yo no he dicho que puedes irte" dijo Kyōko jalando a la pelirroja para que volviera a acostarse "ademas necesitas saber lo que siento ahora mismo"

"sabes de mis sentimientos, lo has sabido desde hace mucho" dijo Akari sollozando "no me lastimes… por favor"

Kyoko volvió a abrazarle y deposito un beso en la mejilla de la pelirroja "yo jamas haría tal cosa, ¿no es suficiente con lo que tu haces por mi, como para que yo me haya enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo atrás?"

"no es suficiente… Kyoko-chan" dijo Akari mientras le miraba a los ojos

Kyoko le sostuvo la mirada mientras que su propio corazón se aceleraba por aquella pelirroja "lo es Akari-chan, deberías darte mas crédito por lograr que yo… la grandiosa y súper sexy Kyoko haya caído presa de tus encantos"

Akari sonrió para el deleite de Kyoko y de sus ojos brotaron lagrimas de felicidad. Kyoko se acerco a ella y con su suave mano le acaricio la mejilla de la pelirroja mientras esta se tornaba roja. Podía oír su propio corazón agitado dando gritos de felicidad, Kyoko permitió sentirlo a través de sus manos que atrevidas tocaron el pecho de la pelirroja

"Kyoko-chan… yo..." Akari no podía encontrar las palabras que hicieran falta para expresar su alegría

Kyoko rio despacio y con suave voz dijo "ya puedes besarme, si eso es lo que te preocupa"

Akari se sonrojo con mayor intensidad pero acato la orden de Kyoko, así que junto despacio sus labios con los de la rubia y juntos comenzaron con la tal esperada danza. Un beso suave tierno y tímido a la vez, pero sin duda cargado con mucho sentimiento. No era el estilo de Kyoko pero debía reconocer que como aquel beso no habrá otros.

"te amo Kyoko-chan" dijo Akari luego de separarse de su amada rubia

"te amo Akari-chan"

Esta vez le toco el turno a Kyoko de jugar con la pelirroja, así que sin dudarlo la ataco y enseñándole que no hay nada malo en dejar a un lado la timidez, beso a la pelirroja que lentamente se derritió entre los brazos de la rubia.

"Akari eres tan tan linda" dijo Kyoko y dio pequeños besitos a la pelirroja "ahora que ya estamos mas cómodas, que te parece si hacemos cositas jeje"

"¡no! Kyoko-chan pervertida" dijo la pelirroja dándole la espalda a la rubia

"oh vamos, tienes veintiséis años ya no eres una niña" Al ver que Akari no respondió y se negó a mirarle, no le quedo mas remedio que abrazarle "pero puedo esperar" dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla de Akari-chan

Akari al sentir a la rubia suspiro y llevando su mano hasta la de Kyoko rozo con sus dedos y compartió con ella la sensación cálida. Akari entrelazo sus manos mientras que cerro sus ojos para dar paso a un necesario descanso "buenas noche Kyōko-chan"

Akari no escucho respuesta por parte de la rubia, en vez de eso sintió los labios de Kyōko sobre los suyos. "buenas noches Akari-chan" Akari se giro para quedar frente a la rubia y facilitarle el acceso a sus labios cosa que Kyoko no desaprovecho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo corto de Shinozaki-san ki wo ota shika ni que se estará publicando en Wattpad**

* * *

─ ¿es verdad Akina? Me… me has… yo creí que tu… ¡no! ─ Kaede retrocedió mientras sus lágrimas no quisieron detenerse

─ Kaede ─ Akina tembló viendo con dolor lo que ella y sus mentiras habían provocado ─ lo lo lamento ─ quiso acercarse pero eso parecía imposible.

─ ¿por… por qué? ─ antes de darlo por terminado Kaede quiso saber aunque la verdad le destrozara

─ al principio fue por mi propio beneficio ─ Akina agacho la cabeza ocultando su vergüenza ─ no quería pasar el reto de mis días sin una amiga, pero, tú eras una de ellos.

─ Akina, yo hubiera aceptado ser tu amiga sin importar nada ─ Kaede busco su mirada pero no hubo éxito ─ y si aún mi reacción hubiera sido lo opuesto tú, tú tienes muchas amigas con quien compartir, tu no me necesitas.

─ ¡no es cierto! ─ Su voz sonaba débil aunque lo haya gritado, su propio mundo se desvanecía ─ mi… mi objetivo era cambiarte Kaede… pero creo que ya no importa el decir lo que realmente siento.

─ sientes… Akina.

─ me convertí en lo que más odiaba solo por ti Kaede… deje… deje que me cegaras pero eso no fue malo, no era malo.

─ Akina

─ siento miedo de estar cerca de ti pero al mismo tiempo lo deseo, mi corazón se acelera cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzan y me da vergüenza y me sonrojo con facilidad ─ Akina levanto despacio la mirada, Kaede al verla llorar igual que ella sintió su corazón derretirse y así acorto la distancia que ella misma había impuesto ─ cuando te miro… no puedo dejar de imaginar mil posibilidades de seguir estando a tu lado, y aunque a veces mis fantasías se salen de control soy consciente de que lo que imagina mi cabeza es lo que desea mi corazón.

─ Akina… tu…

─ Te pido perdón ¡perdóname Kaede!

─ puede ser que tu Akina…

─ Te amo Kaede… ya… ya no hay razones para ocultarlo

Kaede escucho aquellas palabras tan sinceras que pronuncio su amiga, su corazón no le permitió pensar con claridad y tomando el mando de la situación estrecho el débil cuerpo de Akina entre sus brazos mientras reclamaba sus labios. Akina se impresiono pero aquellos labios con los que solo había soñado le llenaron de pura felicidad, llevo sus manos hacia la cintura de Kaede mientras lentamente cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por aquel dulce beso.


End file.
